


"Who Will It Be?"

by GODESTof3WORLDS



Series: Prompts [12]
Category: Voltron: Lion Force (1984)
Genre: Drabble, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Gen, Hurt Allura (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Lotor (Voltron) Being an Asshole, Quote Challenge, VOLTRON DEFENDER OF THE UNIVERSE, voltron dotu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS
Summary: Lotor gives a choice between two options, Lance has to choose which one...
Series: Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	"Who Will It Be?"

**Author's Note:**

> This one been done for a while now, since before the Challenge had officially started.  
> Enjoy & happy reading!

_ Oh shit. _

I run down the halls to get to where Lotor was hailing us. This was bad. Really bad. I put a little bit more speed behind my sprint, hearing Hunk and Pidge doing the same. Lotor was able to capture both the commander, and the princess, and this was bad if he was hailing us. I saw the door to the room, and slow down my sprint until I stop right before the door, breathing a little heavy.

I look behind me to see Hunk and Pidge breathing like me too. “Man, I hope their okay,” Hunk says.

I nod my head to the door, “Let’s go find out,” and with that, we go into the room.

On screen Lotor is there with both the princess and the commander. I see Coran nervously look to us and to the screen. I just nod my head as I stand behind the advisor.

“Okay Lotor, you got us here, what do you want,” 

“My oh my. You know red paladin, you being very mean while I am trying to speak to you,” he shakes his head.

I take a moment to get a good look at both the princess and the commander who were on their knees with their hands behind their backs on either side of the prince of Doom. The princess looked relatively unharmed except for what looked like a bruise on her temple. The same could not be the same for the commander. He too had a bruise on his temple, but there was also blood coming down from a wound I could not see, and he also seemed to be breathing harshly, and he seems to be out of it

“What do you want Lotor?” I speak up.

“Well, as you can see, I am still on your planet, but you can’t touch me so don’t even try,” he smirks, “The reason why is because my ship cannot hold three people,”

“So...” I prompted him to get on with it.

“I can only take one of them with me back to doom to have some fun with, but I am in a good mood,” he takes his hand closest to the princess and lightly touch her face, making the princess flinch, “ ** Who will it be? ** ” 

“What?” I was confused.

“You will choose who I get to take with me. The princess, or the commander,” he smirked and I gulped.

We talked about this. If we had to choose who to save, in any situation, it will be the princess. Always. No matter what Lotor might do to whoever gets left behind. I don’t want to go through it, but I know Keith will have my ass if I don’t and I don’t think I could leave the princess to that creep who could do anything. At lease this way, I know the prince would probably just torture Keith, and not try to make little evil princes and princesses.

So, I square up my shoulder, take a deep breath, and I say my answer, “The commander,”

Lotor just smirks, “What about the commander?”

I speak through gritted teeth as I squeeze my fists, “You will take the commander,”

Lotor laughs, “Okay,” then he leans his face to Allura’s, almost kissing.

Until Keith rams his shoulder into his gut, making the prince fall over. I see Keith smirk as the prince stands back up with a growl.

“You’ll be fun to break commander,” and he backhands Keith, making him fall, “You’ll find the princess at the location I will send you once I am not on this planet,” and then the screen turns black.

I run my hand through my hair as I start pacing the floor. This is going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo- How I do??
> 
> Please leave a COMMENT & maybe KUDOS!!!  
> [̲̅$̲̅(̲̅ ͡◥▶ ͜ʖ ͡◀◤)̲̅$̲̅]
> 
> I now have a Voltron Discord for everyone who loves any kind of Voltron from any generation - https://discord.gg/365bTWn4 I go by VoltronGen over there.


End file.
